


Her eyes

by Wierdestfangirl



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8955745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wierdestfangirl/pseuds/Wierdestfangirl
Summary: Peepers has had some recent feelings for a certain Zbornak, but he doesn't know why. Also why has Lord Hater been letting them in the ship all the time? (sorry im bad at summaries)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone I am new to this sight and i hope that you guys enjoy my story. It the first story I've written here and the first Wonder over Yonder story I've written. Sorry if everything seems out with the story and such its just i am brand new into this fandom and this is different from anything else I've written. I hope you guys like my story.

Peepers looked at the ceiling thinking of what had just happened mere hours ago. Never in a million years did he ever believed that him and that Zbornak would have something in common but, there it was in a middle of a fight they found out they weren't really as different as they thought they were. Being friends with an idiot. Who would've thought that they would have that in common out of a lot of things. The thing that made him freak out the most was that they almost hugged or at least had this moment that did not have the emotion of hatred or sympathy.

That look in her eyes.

That was all Peepers could think about the look in her eyes was what made him confused. Why thought? Why had a mere look in the eyes captivate him so much? He didn't know.

He closed his eye, he had to go to sleep tomorrow he had to get up and early if he wanted to get ready to conquer another planet. As he closed his eyes all that came to mind were her eyes. He sighed and got up, maybe some warm milk would help him fall asleep. He walked around the empty halls heading to the kitchen and right when he went in he was greeted with a figure looking for something in the refrigerator. Peepers got his gun out. “Who are you!?” he shouted then the person turned around he saw….Her eyes. “W-what are you doing here!?” he yelled at her as he glared slightly.

“Wander has been trying to help Hater and he let us stay for the night ” she said casually as if it was the most normal thing ever. Peepers eyes widen, Why had Lord Hater let them stay? He thought “And you why are you awake?” she asked pulling him out of his thoughts.

“Weird dream” was all he answered as he got some milk and put it in the microwave so it could heat up. “Same” she said as she sat down eating some cookies from a cookie jar.

Peepers got curious and sat next to her “what was your dream about? If you don't mind me asking” He asked, Sylvia blushed a slight bit and Peepers didn't seem to notice. “Eh it was just a dream about a person….” was all she responded to. He blushed maybe she was dreaming of…..him, just like he was dreaming about her well her eyes to be exact.

“W-who was that person?” he asked wishing that it possibly was him, “This guy i used to date, I saw him a few days ago and I guess it's just bringing back memories”. Peepers just got a sudden surge of jealousy go though his body. “Oh really?” he said a bit harshly.  
“And you?” she asked looking at him, before he could answer though the microwave sounded and Peepers got up and got the glass of milk. He started walking away but before he closed the door her said “Someone's eyes” and then walked away. Sylvia just stared at him in confusion not knowing what that meant. The next morning he woke up as usual eat breakfast and started planning. Just like every morning but something felt different he just didn't know why.

Soon he bumped into Wander and Sylvia who were just leaving. “Bye peepers” Wander said as they both walked outside and all Peepers did was glare at them, he couldn't think of anything to say or do so he just glare. Sylvia glared back at him.

Peepers watched them walk out but his eye only followed Sylvia. He sighed and walked to the conference room he and to get his plan ready by tonight or they would never be in the top 10 again. As he noticed that Lord Hater was already in the cofrence room looking at some plans. 

"Sir what are you looking at?" He asked him, "Wander helped me with these plans to win over Dominators heart" he said smiling dreamily at the thought of them together. 

Peepers sighted "Sir what about our invasions". Hater didnt look at him. "That can wait till I finally get Dominator" he answered "W-what sir? How are we going to be the best if all your focusing on is Dominator!?". 

This was Wander all over again, first it was destroying Wander now this! Peepers couldnt belive it. When were they gonna be number 1 if all Hater was now focusing on was about Dominator! 

Peepers just walked into his room he had enough for today all be wanted to do was rest. Once he made it to his bed he got under the covers and just layed there soon falling asleep.

He dreamed about someone thought he couldn't tell who it was because their face was blurry he knew that it was a person that he cared deeply about. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Once again thank you for reading my story. Stay wierd my friends. :)


End file.
